1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to integrating and managing messages and conversations and more specifically to a system and method for using speech processing technology to integrate and manage voice and non-voice messages and conversations.
2. Introduction
Searching for particular text files is much easier than performing similar tasks with audio files. For example, documents or e-mails may be organized and searched or browsed for particular key words, phrases, or subjects. However, humans primarily communicate via speech, not text. For example, many people prefer to communicate by using a telephone than by using e-mail. E-mail constitutes a small proportion of human communication. The much larger proportion, speech, is lost and unavailable for subsequent searching and browsing.